Crazy Nights At Tric
by alysef
Summary: Tric is one of those places where you can go to get more than just a drink. It's a party from when you walk in but behind the scenes...it gets even better. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Return of Bad and Worse**

_**What started it all...**_

Lucas stood outside Brookes door unsure if what he was about to so was the right thing to do. After all he had just broken up with Peyton and fired her two weeks ago and all he and Brooke did was flirt he still felt like he was breaking the rules. The rule he himself mandated was no dating coworkers. He felt like this was a rule breaking move because not one hour ago she was his employee. She and Rachel were leaving to go do this internship for a fashion house and he felt the urge to make his feelings known before she left. He didn't know why but he just had to. He knocked a few times and then heard her steps traveling to the door. The minute she swung it open he felt like his breath was taken away. She had her hair swept up in a ponytail and her bangs drapped in her face. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were an inticing ruby red that he wanted so badly to kiss just to know what it felt like to kiss Brooke Davis. Her body leaned against the door frame and it wasn't until then he realized she was dressed only in a pair of really short pajama shorts and a matching haulter.

"Lucas what are you doing here?"

She asked because he was the last person she expected. She wasn't embarassed to be seen in her skimpy pajama's but she wasn't sure if that was really approriate for Mr. Appropriate.

"I came by to talk and...say goodbye."

"What are you talking about? You said goodbye."

"Not the way I wanted to."

'Here we go' she thought. She was instantly turned on by the low scruff of his voice and only hoped he meant what she thought he did. They had been dancing around each other and flirting since things went south with Peyton and Brooke found out her cousin Owen had slept with her. She was so upset to the point that she went and found Lucas and made him leave his office. She had told him that neither Peyton or Owen weren't worth it. Later, after Owen caught them doing their light banter, he got pissed thinking Lucas was going after his cousin to teach him a lesson Brooke started the heavy flirting just to piss Owen off even more. Lucas caught on to what she was doing and they'd been doing it ever since but along the way, he started to really like her. He wouldn't dare break his rule but now she was no longer his employee so fraternizing wouldn't be such a bad thing right?

She broke away from his intense stare and walked to her kitchen, suddenly she felt hot and thirsty. She didn't realize he was even behind her till his hands were on her hips and spinning her around for a kiss. In that moment Brooke could say she was honestly overwhelmed. The second his lips made contact she swooned. She actually swooned. Brooke Davis, the girl who doesn't swoon, fall or go stupid for any guy found herself unable to push away or question Lucas' actions. All she could do was be present while her body reacted. Her arms found his shoulders to stead herself and then when he bent down and caught both her legs right behind her knees and picked her up she was so turned on. Lucas Scott had always been the steady, reliable, dependable bore. He never showed too much emotion or passion about anything so in that moment Brooke was caught off guard and didn't even feel him walk to her living room to lay her on her couch.

Her legs parted on their own accord and allowed him the room so he could lay between her thighs. Lucas had day dreamed about this very spot and what it would feel like to finally show her how he really felt and the dreams did nothing to prepare him for how intoxicating the real thing was. His baser instincts to take Brooke had taken over long before he had even reached her door and he was thankful she wasn't turned off by his aggressive manner. Quite the contrary, she seemed to be more turned on that he was taking charge. She normally didn't relinquish control of her body to any man but the way his hands slid over her body and massaged her perky breasts made her loose her resolve very quickly.

She moaned every squeeze he gave and she found herself enticing him to go further when she pushed her hips up into him. He loved how he felt around her as she panted when his lips finally left hers' to let her breath but only to attack a spot on her neck and then her collarbone. She let out a few more raspy moans and raked her nails down his back before her doorbell rang. This time she was seriously debating on ignoring it, especially since Lucas' hand was now trailing down her toned abs to her lower regions. He wanted to give her a real good reason to stay on that couch with him and if she had let him she would have been very happy but her wits came back and she did the only thing she thought of to get him off of her.

She rolled so they now laid on the floor which didn't make the situation much better but she at least was on top now so she could make a break for it to clear her head of the things Lucas was doing to her. When she got to the door she spun around and found the floor empty as well as the couch. She knew exactly where he had gone and exactly what he was doing. Whoever was on the other side of the door sure as hell had had a good reason.

"Haley! What are you doing here" she asked breathless and honestly horny as hell. She was more than ready to push her buddy out the door and go back to seeing just how far 'Mr. Goody Two Shoes' was willing to go.

"I just came by to give you this" Haley said handing her a gift she had forgotten to give her at the party.  
Brooke reached out to get it and Haley beamed, knowing she was going to love it.

"Haley you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did. I couldn't let my Tigger go away without a going away present."

"Awww Haley Bob."

She reached out and hugged her friend and started to unwrap the gift like a kid at Christmas, her mind on the other gift that was probably on her bed right now that she couldn't wait to unwrap. Brooke's eyes widened when she saw what her friend had gotten her. It was a sterling silver compact with the inscription of 'To Tigger/PG, Missing You"

"Lucas had the PG put on there."

Brooke's ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah, I know strange huh."

"I guess since the thing with Peyton and Owen we have gotten kind of close"...and getting closer the second she closed the door on Haley.

"What does PG stand for anyway?"

"Don't know..." she replied lying through her teeth, "..maybe I'll have to ask him."

"Kind of weird to give someone a gift and they don't know the nickname" Haley fished, knowing full well that Brooke was lying.

"Oh well." She yawned very obviously to give Haley the hint to get lost and she caught on.

"Okay, alright mushy moment dead, I'm gone. Call me when you land tomorrow I want to know everything about the glamorous life of an intern in the fashion world."

"Will do Hales. I'm gonna miss you."

Haley stepped forward to hug her best bud and then walked off quickly before the tears started. Brooke shut the door and put the box with the compact on her kitchen table. She walked slowly in to the back where her bedroom was and looked around slowly. To Lucas she looked beautiful, and very pouncable and that's exactly what he did. His arms encircled around her and her lips were once again his and he kissed her with every ounce of want he had in him. He pulled away to see a pleasing smirk across her face.

"So you're going to be missing me?"

"Whatever gave you that idea" he asked coily, knowing Haley had brought the gift they got for her.

"So the 'PG' on the compact out there wasn't from you? Oh well I guess it must've been from Chris."

He growled at the mention of that asshole's name. All the time she had been there Chris had been sniffing around like a dog in heat and Lucas didn't like it one bit, even if she wasn't his. Owen didn't seem to mind Chris as much as he minded Brooke being handsy with him but he didn't care what Owen thought, just the fact that it pissed him off whenever he looked up and Chris was crooning some crap tune he wrote to Brooke. He wasn't threatened by Chris, far from it. He knew without a doubt that Brooke would go for him before she would Chris.

"Well maybe you should thank him, but after I get to say goodbye the way I want."

He dipped down and kissed her again. Their lips locked in an intense way and Brooke almost got weak in the knees when his tongue brushed across her bottom lip before he sucked it in only to nibble on it and run his tongue back across to soothe it. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked them backwards to her bed till they fell on it, him laying on top of her. It was the only this besides the dresser still in the room.

"This isn't some declaration of love" he said firmly. She managed to get her leg around his to maneuver her way on top while still kissing him. His hands rested on the curve of her ass, ever so slightly gripping it firmly to press her down onto his pelvis. Breathless she answered his statement.

"I wouldn't want it to be. Love is overrated" she said struggling to get his buttons undone.

He stared intently into her eyes with lust and when their eyes connected she felt a jolt go through her and suddenly she needed to have him. She was done playing around so instead she gripped his shirt on either side and ripped it open. She had expected him to make some sound of displeasure but instead he leaned up to lift her halter over her head, revealing her naked chest to him for the first time. The skin on skin contact made him abandon all sense he had and just relished the feel of her hardening nipples against his chest. His hands roamed her back while pressing her into him. She reached up to remove the ponytail holder and allowed her hair to cascade down over her shoulders.

Lucas let one hand fall to her thigh and the other traveled up into her locks and stayed there. He gripped her hair softly to move her head to the side so he could have access to her neck. He use to spend hours admiring her neck, her lips, her hips, her ass, her back, he could go on and on and on about how pervish he used to be about her when they were closing the club up alone, just the two of them. Now he was getting to live out the fantasy that had eluded him due to his Boy Scout nature. She continued to moan as he nipped at her skin but soon her soft moans turned into louder ones when she felt his hands grab both breasts to press them together and his tongue rubbed across them agonizingly slow at first and then he sucked one nipple and then the other as she squirmed under his touch. She couldn't help the nail scratching, the moans or the way her hands raked through his hair roughly, slightly tugging on the strands she could get her hands on. Soon she had had enough of his teasing and was about to take back control when he let go of one of her breasts and ran his hand down her stomach and into her shorts.

The throaty, raspy moan that followed when his fingertips pushed her panties aside was enough to make him want to cum right them but he kept his cool. There was no way he was going to nut this fast. He wanted to at least bring her to her point first but if she kept making those noises he wasn't going to last long. Instead he decided he needed to control her more because she was driving him crazy. He rolled them over, his lips still on hers, his hand still down in her shorts and her still loving what he was doing to her.

She managed to get his pants undone and use her feet to push them down below the waist so she could get access to what she wanted and he was still teasing her with his fingers, not pushing in, just playing around on the outside and brushing over her clit a few times and the teasing was driving her crazy. The second he felt her going for his boxers he pushed one finger and then another in to check to see if she was ready for him and when his fingers slid in he knew he must've been doing something right because she was wetter than anyone he had ever been with and that was a turn on in its self.

He expected to prolong their sexual contact but she wasn't having that. She hand practically ripped his boxers away and she was pleasantly surprised by the rather large and hard member she grasped in her hands. She had suspected a roll in the hay with Lucas Scott would be worth the fall out one night when they danced and she was grinding on him and he got a little too excited. That night had been burned into her memory and she had pleasured herself to that moment many a time and could tell from the bulge he had been rubbing against her that night would be fun to have. Her grip on him tightened as she began to stroke him the more his fingers slid in and out. His thumb was now rubbing at her clit and she could feel the buildup starting in her toes for the oncoming orgasm but he suddenly stopped.

Before she could protest her fog of pleasure lifted and she observed him already with the condom on and about to line himself up at her opening. She gripped the sheets almost to the point of ripping them apart when he pushed inside. For the first time Lucas Scott got to fuck Brooke Davis and he loved every moment of it. From the biting of his shoulders when he went extra deep to her back arching when he hit a certain spot to the way her skin felt against him he was more than glad he finally decided to stop playing the boy scout and be bad boy Scott. He pumped into her with such determination she hadn't really noticed he was staring at her face, reading every expression of pleasure. When she did manage to crack her eyes open she laughed a little, not enough to make him stop but enough to make him want to know what was so funny.

"What are you laughing about" he said in between thrusts.

"You...starring at me...god...uhh that feels so good" she managed out while he sped up his hips.

"You just look so...sexy."

He dipped his head down to her breasts and began the combination of tongue and thrust action that would soon bring her to the brink with him not far behind. Twenty minutes later, when her walls clenched around him, he loved the loud pants of pleasure that spilled form her lips out into the apartment. He kept going, harder and faster to join her and when she tightened one last time he erupted and grunted in pleasure himself. He didn't collapse on her he just kept his eyes on her. She was like some sort of sexy devil sent to corrupt him. She still had her eyes closed, her chest heaving from the orgasm and she bit on her bottom lip in the sexiest way possible. He leaned down still bracing himself on one arm and leaned down and kissed her lip and sucked into his mouth. She kissed him back and grabbed ahold of his ass and squeezed getting a hiss out of him.

"Tell me again why I waited this long to make a move."

"I don't know Broody, you seemed like you wanted to be Mr. Goody goody."

"Not really."

He rolled over to his side and laid next to her. He looked over briefly to see if she had come down from her high yet and she still had her eyes closed. He wanted to see those gorgeous hazel eyes and know if what they had just done had had any effect of her.

"You remember the last time when we closed up together Pretty Girl?"

She remained still with her eyes closed but a smile crept onto her face, knowing what night he referred to.

"You mean during the storm, when it was just the two of us?"

"Yeah, I almost did it that night."

"You should have. I've been waiting on you to put out since the day I met you Broody."

He leaned back and looked up at her ceiling and loved the fact that she had been attracted to him as long as he had to her. It had sucked that he was still with Peyton but there was something about the brunette that got him all worked up.

"I remember you wearing that short skirt...mmmm and you look so...sexy in it."

"I'm glad you liked it, I wore it that night just for you."

"So you mean to tell me that night when you said you needed me to steady you on the ladder while you put the boxes up you were-"

"Trying to get you to touch me. If I remember correctly you didn't mind the view up my skirt that night."

"If I remember correctly you fell on top of me and said you had lost your balance."

"Lie. Pretty good huh?"

"I feel so violated."

"Please, you're the one who completely ignored my not so subtle hints and did nothing from that night on and then tonight you showed up on my apartment to have a goodbye fuck. I am the one who should feel used."

Lucas didn't mean for her to feel that way but didn't catch that she was only kidding.

"Brooke, I didn't mean for you to feel like-"

"Calm down Broody, I'm not mad. I rather enjoyed the surprise. Nothing like a good fuck to say how you really feel about a person. Best going away present ever." She had finally rolled over and looked at him.  
He didn't' get a chance to look into her eyes because she was already up and grabbing a robe out of one

of her suitcases.

"So what is this?"

"What do you mean" she asked looking in the mirror and brushing out the matted locks from both their sweat.

"I mean...is this it?"

"Lucas..." she turned around, afraid to see the pout she knew he'd be sporting and sure enough it was more of a brooding expression, "Broody, you know I leave tomorrow."

"What if I come up to New York?"

"And what move, visit?"

"I don't know Brooke, I just...I really want to do this again."

He looked so dreamy eyes it was sweet. She should've told her former boss no, there is no way this could work but something in her told her she really wanted to do it again too.

"Okay, if you find a way to come up to the city...I'll try to make time. No promises though."

"No one knows about us okay, not even Rachel."

"Why, you scared Owen will kick your ass once he finds out you violated his sweet cousin."

"Owen wouldn't dare, besides there is nothing sweet about you."

"Hey, I may not be Virgin Mary but atleast I can say I never slept with anyone I worked with at Tric. No one other than Nathan can say that."

"I have to admit, it is hard. Long hours, busy work, fun people everywhere, free drinks."

"Exactly. So why don't you get your dirty ass out of my bed and get going."

"You kicking me out so soon?"

"Oh yeah, I have a feeling if you stay I just might miss my flight tomorrow."

"If you say so." He got up in all his naked glory and watched as Brooke's eyes trailed over him. She smirked and turned around and continued to brush her hair. He decided to have one more tryst with the brunette so he bent down to get one more condom out and then made his way to her. He stood right behind her making it clear he wanted another round by the hard mass that poked into her back.

"Stop it Scott before I pounce on you again."

"That's kind of the idea."

He spun her around and gazed into her eyes seeing nothing but pure lust. His hands went to work on untying the robe and then gripping her hips and lifting her to the dresser. Thankfully it was the right height so all he had to do was step forward and he would be right back inside.

"Can I help you Mr. Scott" she said kinking her eyebrow.

"Yeah, hold still" he said as he ripped the foil open for the second condom and rolled on. She looked down and smiled knowing she was really going to enjoy this. His lips attached to her neck and began sucking and biting in a teasing manner and without warning he gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge and plunged in to her. A load moan vibrating throughout the both of them at his sudden entrance. He started his savage pumping into her and loved the slap sound that came from when she pushed back. Her back was arched, her legs were tightly around him, her lips were parted and screaming for more and to fuck her harder and he loved every second of it.

He had such a hard grip on her hips she was sure they would be bruised but she didn't care. He arms were back behind her and bracing herself on the shaking dresser. She could hear the drawers moving as he rhythmically pushed his way into her. He was now in the mood for one last position before he erupted so he quickly pulled her off the dresser and bent her over it and then forced his way back in, not missing the new scream that escaped her lips. It was louder, more full of pleasure so he knew she was close. He gripped her hips again as she braced herself on the dresser. He pounded in a few more times and then he took one hand moved her hair to one shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear, never once slowing down.

"God I love fucking you."

She couldn't speak, all she could do was moan louder as he pushed into her and then soon her walls tightened around him, clenching in spasms and he followed. She could feel him twitch inside and she couldn't stop her own collapse onto her dresser. He smiled as he looked at the heap of breathless pants that was in front of him. He watched as her back rose and fell and he bent over to kiss her back softly and then he withdrew from her.

"Now I'm gonna go take a shower."

Four LONG months later...

Lucas was in his office when an over excited Haley came in, her strawberry locks bouncing away.

"LUUUUUUCAAAASSSS!"

"Haley, what the hell is wrong with you. You are way to cheery this early? Hey did Owen get here yet?"

"No but guess why?" she asked in a sing song tone.

"Why?"

"He went to go pick up Rachel and Brooke from the airport!"

Lucas did a great job of containing his slight happiness at the mention of her name. It had been at least a month though since there not so mutual break up. If you could even call it that.

"Yeah, they're coming back today, oh and by the way I told them they could have their jobs back."

"Haley what the hell, you know that's my job."

"Yes but I also know things pick up a hell of a lot more when they're here and we could use the extra bodies in here, even if they are here to gawk."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Lucas, what is up with you today?"

He wanted to tell her but he couldn't. Truth be told he knew Brooke was coming back. She had texted him last night and said, 'just so you kno, i'm comin' back', he texted back if she needed a job but she never answered. He knew she probably wouldn't since he had been such an ass when they ended things. She had started to want more but Lucas being the commit-a-phobe he was after Peyton wouldn't let them be anything else. He did like her, a lot but he wasn't about to let her do to him that Peyton had done. She  
was an even bigger heartbreaker than Peyton could ever have been.

"Nothing, just numbers. When they get here tell em' to come up."

Haley bounced off out the door and into the club. Chris was already at the bar, waiting for his best friend to show up with his muse.

"So I see you're up early."

"Haley, nice to see you too. Hey you mind getting me another bourbon babe?"

"And go behind Owen's bar for you? Don't think so."

"Why not" he whined.

"Because if you're here drinking when he shows up I get the bitching of my life, so not worth it."

"So Chris Keller isn't worth a little mini bitch out, Haley that hurts."

"No, Chris Keller is not and for the record I'd save that fake sadness for when Brooke gets here."

"Oh yeah, I know how much Brooke loves Chris Keller when he's wounded musician looking for love."

"Will Chris Keller please stop referring to himself in third person and get up from that bar stool and start with the mic check."

Haley flashed him a smile and he simply slumped off the stool frown in place. Nathan was next to walk in and Haley had to stifle a grin. She liked the guy probably a little too much.

"Hey Nate. Rough night?" She asked noticing the bruise below his cheek.

"Not really, nothing new. Hey where's-"

"My best buddy Owen, glad you asked Nate, hey you mind pouring me a glass while I tell you."

"Don't even try Keller. I'm sure you're only asking me cause Haley turned you down. Anyway where is he." He turned to Haley and saw the undeniable grin on her face. She was way too excited this early in the morning.

"Rachel and Brooke are coming back!"

"Oh yes, my muse. She couldn't stay away from good old Chris Keller. I'm sure this time I'm gonna get to pop her Tric cherry. Much like I did Haley's here" Chris said ruffling her hair.

"Shut the hell up Chris" she said none to amused.

"Yeah, sure" Nathan said disappearing to the back to put his things away. If only the great Chris Keller knew his muse had already been had by his brother and from what Lucas had spill about how things went down he was sure today was going to be the start of a really dramatic summer. He made his way over to the front door after he put his bag up and was about to go outside to go move his car to the back when the doors opened. Owen came in with a not so pleased look on his face. Nathan already knew who probably put the look there.

"Having girl trouble?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Scott." He said as he walked past and then mumbled 'damn red headed bitch' as he disappeared to the back. Nathan followed making sure he didn't break anything or punch any walls like he did the last time the red head was there. Soon after Rachel and Brooke strutted in, arm and arm and laughing their asses off. Chris spun around the minute that raspy melody that was Brooke's laugh entered his ears. He noticed the really short royal blue dress she had on. It looked skin tight and dipped dangerously low in the front and probably even lower in the back if he knew her. He followed her legs down to the strappy black stilettos that dawned her feet and all he could think about was how sexy it would be to have his way with her in nothing but those heels. Rachel wore the same dress only in a deep red that set off the highlights in her hair. He had to admit he was a little to attracted to his buddy ex fling.

"Brookie!"

Haley hoped over the bar and greeted her best friend and even managed to muster a 'hi Rachel' seeing as how she wasn't too happy to see her back. After all she was usually the reason they all got into extra trouble.

"Hales be nice."

"Aren't I always. So what's up with Owen?"

"Oh O just got his panties in a bunch cause some guys at the airport were being nice and offered to take our bags and us anywhere we wanted to go."

"No Rach he was mad because he was late for work because you asked him to come pick us up and then you were about to leave with those guys."

"Hey, not my fault we got a better offer."

"Hales you should've seen it. Owen practically broke one of the guys hands trying to take our bags back. So funny."

"I bet, So Brookie, how do you feel about working tonight?"

"Not sure."

"Well I figure I better ask now cause I have a feeling Lucas will ask."

"Where is boy scout anyway, I figured he'd be down here and waiting to scoop me and Brooke here up in a huge welcome home bear hug?"

"He's up there, in one of his moods."

"Ohhhh" both girls said looking at each other and know what the mood was.

"He said to come on up."

"Brooke why don't you handle that and I'll go apologize to Owen" Rachel said darting off to the back. Brooke only huffed made her way to the bar.

"I need a drink first."

"Sounds like my kind of girl" Chris said still eyeing her up and down. She waltzed around Haley making her way to the bar. She stopped short of Chris, placing her hands on her hips.

"Chris Keller. I would assume you're already two ahead."

"He better not be. My bar is closed to everyone till I get here" Owen yelled from the back.

"It was closed..." and then he whispered the last part, " ...till I opened it."

"Chris Keller you are bad."

"And you love it baby."

"Maybe. Hales get back there and pour."

"Oh no. You are worse than him."

"Maybe. Fine I'll do it" she said as she hopped up on the bar and spun around to let her legs down and walk to the top shelf stuff.

"What'll it be Crooner boy?"

"I say whatever you want Brooke Davis."

"Ohh I love it when you say that."

"I'll say it all day then."

"Will you two stop before I hose you down" Nathan said exiting the back. The brunette instantly lit up.

"Natey!" she yelled as she jumped the man and hugged him tightly. He in turn hugged her back and laughed at her bubblyness, she was worse than Haley. He soon put her down but didn't let her go.

"Did you miss me my Natey bear?"

"I sure did Brookie Cookie."

"Yuck with the nick names guys, and hey get your hands off my woman" Chris sad waving his shot glass trying to plaster on a serious look.

"Since when did I become anyone's woman?"

"You did the minute you offered me a drink, and in my book that means you're at least mine till I finish said drink."

"Ahhh word of wisdom from the book of Chris Keller. So Natey, how bad is it up there?"

"You mean my brother? Haven't seen him yet."

"Oh well, you mind tagging along while I go and see what he wants" she said trying flash her sexiest smile  
but Nathan wasn't buying it.

"Ohhh no. If he's pissed that means Brooke Davis goes it alone. I gotta go move my car before he starts bitching at me."

"Nathan Royal Scott, you are not being nice, I just got back" she whined.

"And now I'm gonna leave before you try the pout."

"I'll go with you Brooke, I'll protect you my muse."

The room looked at the already buzzed singer and laughed, knowing the last thing Lucas wanted was to see Chris drooling over her.

"No thanks Chris Keller, I'll go alone but..." she spun around and grabbed a bottle from the top shelf and poured it into the two glasses on the bar, "...you keep these war till I get back." She winked and hopped back on the bar and spun to land on the ground and up the stairs to Lucas' office. She really didn't want to see him so soon getting back but she figured she better get it over with seeing as how he was going to be her boss again. She walked to the door and knocked softly. She heard him say come in and knew from the tone he wasn't in a very good mood. She opened the door and stood at the entry making sure to not step one foot in. He didn't look up from his papers yet and she knew why. It kinda hurt to know he didn't care that much to even address her eye to eye. She cleared her throat and he began.

"Okay so I want you two to start tomorrow. I'll have the paperwork ready then and just make sure to keep the outfits.." He trailed off when he looked up and saw her. She was so beautiful. From the way the blue dress hugged her curves to the way her hair was in soft curls that were casually cascading over her shoulders. He noticed how her leaning form was careful to not enter his office, he also finally noticed Rachel wasn't there.

"Where's Rachel?"

"Down making nice with Owen. I'll tell her what you said though. Is that all." She said in a less than enthused tone. Her goal was to let him speak and then bolt before he mentioned anything about how they were.

"No. Sit" he said gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

"No I'm fine right here" she said still with the attitude. Who was the asshole to order her to sit. Even though he had gotten a chance to fuck she was not about to let anyone treat her anyhting less then THE Brooke Davis.

"Brooke. Sit." he said more insistently.

"And I said no thank you. I have no interest in sitting in the office of a man who treated me like a whore."

"But you don't mind working for him?"

"Nope. Money's good. So if that's all I have a certain someone waiting downstairs to greet me."

She was about to walk away when he rose from his seat and called her name. She froze for a moment and turned to face him. When he started to make a step towards her she wanted to run in the other direction but her feet were planted where they were. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his office and turned to shut the door so they could have some privacy.

"Brooke I'm-"

"If I have to hear how sorry you are one more time I am going to scream."

"But I am."

"I don't care Lucas, not anymore."

"I don't want what happened between us to-"

"Save it okay. As you told me back in New York whatever it was, was never meant to be anything more than fun. So fun's over. I'm a big girl and I can certainly move past a fling that was all about sex, and don't worry, you're little secret is safe with me."

"And what secret is that?"

"That you are like every other guy I've ever slept with, a pompous asshole who gets off on leading people on."

"Brooke, come off it I never led you on."

"You keep telling yourself that Luke." She said the last part almost in a hurt tone and it made him feel bad.

"Brooke. I want you know if things were different, maybe-"

"Whatever Lucas...whatever." She walked out, leaving the door open. She went in search of her waiting glass downstairs. She hopped on her stool and downed the glass of high dollar bourbon catching everyone's attention that was by the stage now. Rachel walked over to her and sat by her.

"You good?"

"Peachy."

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"No Rachel it's not, this place is great money and we could use it. Plus we get to flirt with all the hot guys that come in."

Rachel looked at her friend, knowing she was shaken more than she let on from her mini conversation with the boss. Rachel knew about their little secret meetings but never said anything. She knew Brooke had started to have pangs of feeling but knew Lucas was at a no commit stage in his life. She remembers her coming home and crying one night but let it go till she was ready to talk.

"I know, you know."

"You know what" Brooke asked as she eyed the empty glass.

"About you and 'Broody' boy up there, you know the hot sex you two couldn't keep a secret about."

Brooke hopped off her stool and quickly rounded the bar to get the bottle and pour another. Rachel simply looked on.

"Kind of early isn't it?"

"It's happy hour somewhere right" she said downing another shot and pouring one more. "I'm just loosening up a little, why don't you go grab our bags so we can change and get started with practicing our routine."

"We don't need practice."

"We do."

"No we don't, you just want to shake your ass so Boy scout can regret what he passed up." She down the glass and then Lucas caught her eye as he walked out of his office. She slowly got a devilish smile across her lips. Brooke remained silent and avoided Rachel's statement and instead walked back around the bar to the stage where Haley and Chris were going over some songs.

"Got any songs for me?" Brooke said sitting in Chris's lap.

"Brooke" Haley said in her warning tone, knowing exactly where Brooke was going with this.

"Hey Haley cool it. If Brooke wants to hear a few of the tunes Chris Keller would love to sing em' to her."

"Well get started then Crooner boy."

Her rasp was enough to drive any man crazy and Chris was no exception. She was perched on his lap while he started to sing a song but only got one note out before the boss came out.

"Hey, I don't pay you guys to sit around and play, get to work. And you two get the hell out, you don't work here till tomorrow." Nathan grinned at his brothers obvious discomfort of Brooke being in Chris' lap and the others simply looked on in shock. Brooke rose up and smiled. She rose her hand as if to salute him, unphased by his rant.

"Aye, aye mon-capitan, we shall leave right away. We are so sorry." She spun around to place a finger under Chris' chin in a seductive manner and winked at him before she joined Rachel who was already walking out the door. Lucas couldn't help but watch as her hips swayed as she exited and a memory of those same hips riding him in a hotel in New York flashed into his mind. Man did he miss those hips.

"What the hell was that Brooke."

"What, all I did was stroke Chris' ego a bit."

"All the while pissing Lucas off. I gotta hand it to you, the boy is hot but Chris 'the man whore' Keller?"

"Hey, Chris is fun. Lucas is an ass and I'm single."

"Well why don't you try abiding by his rules for a change. No sleeping with Keller."

"Fine, I'll just sleep with one of our regulars."

"Brooke."

"No don't you Brooke me. That asshole is not going to make me feel bad because he can't commit. He said he didn't want me, he said he didn't want more."

"Brooke, you and I both know he only said that because he's scared you'd hurt him like Peyton did."

"Yeah well he ended up hurting me instead."

"I know Brookie but just try to not piss him off too much, I do want to keep this job."

"Okay, I'll keep the flirting above the belt...for now."


	2. Chapter 2

After having a hard copule weeks I decided to throw myself into my fav thing in the world and that's write. Okay so those of you who figured out just how much of a brucas fan I am you know how that coupling is going to go. I say that to say this. I've done the dark stories and probably plan to do more and since I finally finished another one of my stories I wanted to start this one because it's fun and you can expect a lot of fun, some romance and a little drama. Emphasis on little drama because it may start out being drama-like I assure you this is a fun one. I will however warn you the updates may be a little slow because I had half the story written when I first posted and now because my jump drive is acting like a douche I'm down to the four measely little chapters I had saved on the computer. Which sucks becuse it's like starting over. Anyway I'm done whinning and you guys should enjoy. Thank you to those who reviewed and took the time to read my crap. It means alot. Okay, done.

I OWN NOTHING OF OTH, may it rest in syndicated television heaven

* * *

Chapter 2

Sexy is Her Middle Name

The next day Brooke awoke to a slew of messages. Rachel had long since got up and left to go to the club. After a few hours at Brooke favorite pub last night she had the hangover of a life time. She had done her thing last night but went home alone. Oddly enough the moment she stepped into the bar Lucas started texting her. She knew this was the time he usually did when things died down enough for him to retreat to his office. He wanted to know what the fuck her problem was, to which she answered nothing. They went back and forth arguing about her flirting with Chris till he demanded that she come over to his place so they could "talk". There was no way in hell she was going to fall back into that routine. She was a little shocked he even asked given his little, no sex between co- workers rule but then it hit her, he wanted to have his cake and eat it too. He would screw her in the dark while pretending to be alter boy in the day light. No...way...in ...hell. She texted him those words and prepared herself for the onslaught of curse words that would follow. She knew he would be pissed but that wasn't her problem. After he sent the fuck you text she shut off her phone and joined Rachel at the bar. Now she woke up with a colossal hang over, thanks to the asshole. She turned her phone back on and listened to catch up to the day.

_First message from Rachel:_

**_Hey skank, get up and get here. Lucas isn't here yet and you know he hates it when people are late._**

Who gives a shit she thought.

_Next from some guy last night:_

**_Had a good time last night, was thinking_**-

thinking i'm deleting this message.

_last from Lucas:_

**_Get your ass in here in fifteen or you're fired._**

Whatever asshole.

She got up and ignored the other fifteen messages he had left well over an hour ago and got up to get ready. Like in true rock star fashion she showed up an hour late and her huge oversized shades blocking out the smirks of the gentleman standing behind the bar.

"What the hell are you looking at Owen?"

"Just a dead woman walking. I really gotta thank you for coming back. Boy scout is so off my ass now."

"Why is that?"

"Cause now he's so pissed at you he can't even think straight. Thanks cuz."

"Sure thing ass. So how bad is it?" Brooke asked swaying a bit from the hangover from hell.

Haley swooped in to steady Brooke's shoulders and walk her to the ladies room.

"Think two summers ago bad Tigger. Why do you insist on pushing his buttons. I thought you two were like bff's."

"We were not."

"Yeah you were. I thought I even saw a few 'screw me' looks a few times.

"You need to lay off the drinking. There were no such looks."

"Sure. So why don't you splash some water on your face and get to making yourself all sexy. Rachel's in back and waiting for you."

"That's Hales."

Haley left and Brooke simply stared at her reflection. She did what was suggested and bent down to splash the water in her face but when she rose she saw Lucas in the reflection behind her.

"This is the ladies room. You shouldn't be here."

She quickly averted her eyes from his steel blue ones that seem to make her suffocate. She went to lift her shirt over her head and get dressed in her practice clothes. All the while Lucas stood, leaned against the wall looking at her.

"It's rude to stare" she spat out, getting annoyed with his silent judgments she knew he was passing. He stood there still watching and didn't bother to speak a word. She went to pull her jeans off and turned to face him, careful not to meet his gaze. She cursed herself for dumping the bag by the door now because she had to go close to him to get her clothes. She walked to the bag and went to grab it but he grabbed her wrist, freezing her in her motion. She didn't need to look up at him to know he was still starring.

"Let go."

"No."

"Lucas, stop it okay, just let go."

Finally she looked up at him so he could see her hazel eyes that were filled with contempt.

"Why do you insist on playing games. I thought this was over Brooke."

"It is over Luc-ass. Done deal. You had fun and then you decided I was no more special than that whore Peyton."

"Don't bring her into this, this is about you and me-"

"There isn't one of those Lucas. There is you, who is currently gripping my wrist a little too hard and then there's me, who is trying to get dressed but can't because her boss wants a little peek."

Lucas knew she was saying it so he'd let go but he didn't. Instead he gripped her wrist harder and pulled her into him. Her chest crashed into his and he found his eyes dropping down to look at her lips. He wanted to kiss her. He really wanted to throw her up on the counter and stick his tounge between her legs and swirl it around till she begged for him to fuck her like they had done many times but his fantasy was cut short once he felt her push off of him hard. He looked after her as she waltzed away with her bag in hand.

"You can't keep doing this Lucas."

He observed her stance. She was leaned over the counter with hands spread out and head hung low.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Doing things like grab me and look at me like you just did."

"I'm...i'm sorry. I was just-"

"Just leaving."

"What if I don't want to Brooke. Maybe what I did in New York was a mistake."

The room was silent. His half assed declaration/apology was out there. He had hoped she may falter a little, he even though he saw a flicker of passion but he was wrong.

"Yeah, yeah and it's not like I haven't heard this before Luke. Say I give in, just like last time and we have sex, then you get cold feet and pretty much call me a whore, just like last time, and then I have to deal with bullshit afterwards. No thanks Lucas, the sex is defiantly not good enough to torch my self-respect. You can go now."

Brooke still had her back to him and he could see the wavering look on her face and just as she was about to bend over to put on her shorts Lucas came from behind her and embraced her.

"I'm sorry okay."

"No Lucas you are only sorry because I won't fall back into bed with you."

"That's not it okay."

"That's all it is and if I thought for one second it was anything else…."

She didn't want to finish her statement, that would mean she still felt things and that was the last thing she wanted to admit.

"What happened to us just having fun huh?" he asked burying his face in her hair, smelling the sweet smell of spring.

"It got old."

Lucas looked back to the mirror before them and saw the look of sadness that was overtaken by indifference. He releases her and she quickly puts distance between them. He backs away from her more and exits the bathroom. He wasn't sure of what he had wanted to happen but the second the bathroom door closed he heard her soft sob and knew that wasn't it. A few moments later she came out and quickly made her way to the main stage to join Rachel. The whole time she moved Lucas' eyes were glued to her. He could tell she was purposely not looking at him. Truth be told he wanted her, and he knew once upon a time she wanted him but now all he wished for was for her to just look at him the way she used to.

"What the hell took you so long Skank?"

"Nothing Whore, just start the music and let's see how it goes."

* * *

Rachel and Brooke spent a total of three hours on stage before they perfected what the called "easy money". Lucas was memorized by how her body could move and contort and often found himself thinking of their time spent locked away in his hotel room in New York. He missed that time more than he realized he would when he cut things off with her.

She still had done a good job of avoiding his eyes and it was now close to 1:20 which meant it was time to get the drink of the day in. The whole staff started doing it to loosen up. When the clocks struck 1:23 it was shot time. Even Lucas thought this was a good bonding thing. Rachel had come up with, right after the robbery last year. Brooke and Rachel were especially on edge after that. They had been in there midday alone. Lucas and Peyton had been gone on vacation and Nathan was running the place instead. He was out getting them lunch when a couple guys in hoods and masks came in, demanding they open the safe.

It could've been worse because neither knew the combination and it was Brooke's misfortune they picked her to take upstairs to the office at gun point. Rachel remained down stairs with the other guy and couldn't help the tears that formed as she came face to face with her mortality. The guy ran from upstairs when he spotted a car pulling up and the guys got scared off when they heard Nathan and Owen coming in from the back. When the guys reached the front the bar looked trashed and Owen caught sight of Rachel huddled in the corner behind the bar. After she managed to get out that Brooke was upstairs Nathan rushed up there and found her unconscious on the floor by the safe.

Apparently the guy got a little pissed when she didn't open the safe and hit her in the back of the head with the gun. All in all, they made out with possibly a thousand bucks in petty cash and that was all. When they came back to work Rachel felt on edge and noticed Brooke was too so she proposed they take a shot at 1:23, time that the guys entered the club, to ease up a little. Well this caught on so at 1:23 every day during the season, the group takes a shot to commiserate that horrible day and be thankful that nothing worse happened. The clock was nearing 1:23 and Lucas came down from his office to join the group and noticed Nathan had his arm around Brooke. Not that he was threatened by his brother but he also knew how Brooke was and since Nathan was a single guy he was fair game. He had to admit it made him sick a little to think about the two of them together.

"Alright guys" Owen started, "grab your glass and let's do it."

The lineup went along the bar. Haley was first, then Nathan, Brooke was next, somehow Lucas got next to her, Rachel was next to him, Owen was by her, then Chris. They lifted and knocked back the shot each making their bourbon wish, as Brooke called it. When you drink and think, whatever it is you're thinking about can happen.

Haley wished for her chance at two things, one was the stardom that had eluded her for years and the second...was Nathan Scott.

Nathan silently made his whisky wish that he'd finally find a girl worth doing something for, he wanted to have someone to love and love him back.

Brooke made her wish that she'd find that same kind of love and stop aching for Lucas.

Lucas wished he could stop being such a pussy and go for what he wanted and that was the one and only Brooke Davis.

Rachel wished for a hot boy under her tonight.

Owen oddly enough wished for a hot girl.

Chris wished for is Rock Star power to pick up so he'd get laid by the oh so tempting Brooke Davis.

They were like a family. Dysfunctional at best but still a family. They drank together, slept together, ate together and partied together. Little did they know, trouble was brewing on the horizon.

Brooke finished her shot walked away to the stage with both Lucas' and Chris' eyes following. Haley caught Chris usually but was surprised to see Lucas watching. He normally would say something about Chris visually molesting Brooke's ass but he seemed to be committing the same crime. She slapped both of them on the arm and walked over to Brooke.

"So, Tigger...any one special guy in your life?"

"No Haley I'd have to say there is a string of completely unspecial guys. Just the way I like it."

"I see Rachel rubbed off on you while you two were away."

"No I think this is the way I've always been, just did a good job of hiding it."

"So I saw Chris pretty much eye groping you ass a second ago."

"When is he not?"

"Good point, I guess the shocking part was Lucas was too."

Haley watched Brooke momentarily tense up and then spun around to hop on the stage. She pretended to be digging through her bag to avoid Haley's eyes. The girl needed a twix cause she definately needed a moment to think of something to say.

"Really, So boy scout likes girls, who knew."

"Brooke."

"Haley."

"Look I think he might be interested and I just hope you are too."

Brooke was baffled and didn't expect Haley to play matchmaker.

"Trust me Haley he's interested...I'm just not."

"Why not" Haley whinned out in her fake pouty voice.

"Because he's too clean cut and goody goody for me."

"How so, he sleeps around, probably more than you do."

Haley's comment piqued her interest and also kind of hurt.

"What makes you say that?" Brooke asked trying to sound half uninterested when that was all she wanted to talk about now.

"Well like last summer he started to disappear a lot and when I started finding ripped up luggage tags. I figured had a mistress stashed somewhere. I also would catch him text someone almost every night. He thinks no one knows what he's doing but he is so obviously got a girl on the side." Brooke nodded at the information as if she was lax in taking it in but was completely floored by her next statement. "I think he's in love with her."

Brooke turned around and hopped back off the stage and gripped Haley by the shoulders.

"Haley, did he tell you that."

Brooke had to get ahold of herself. Did she really want to know the answer?

"No, but I know Lucas and when he's in love he has this thing he does."

Brooke scrunched up her nose, thinking Haley was messing with her. She backed away and gestured for her to continue with the roll of her hand.

"He gets this moony look on his face. He had it all the time when he was with Lindsay."

"And Peyton."

"No….never with Peyton now that I think of it."

Brooke had a look of triumph on her face. Even though it was brief Haley still caught it.

"Well Tigger, if you will excuse me I need to go warm up the pipes."

Brooke watched as Haley made her way back to the bar to retrieve Chris. As she watched Haley go her eyes drifted to the tall blue eyed blonde that had his eyes on her. It infuriated her and turned her on at the same time. A smirk slowly made its way on her face when Brooke realized it. He was giving her that look.

Her attention was brought to the somewhat loud discussion going on by the bar. Again, Chris Keller had managed to say something about how sexy Haley looked today and again Nathan got pissed and was about to punch him in the face when Nathan and Lucas jumped in to stop the argument to coming to blows and somehow Peyton's name got mentioned and it looked like round two of Owen vs. Lucas was about to happen.

It was kind of funny to see two different shoving matches going on while Haley yelled for them to stop. Brooke looked over to see an amused Rachel looking on. Having had enough, Brooke hopped back on the stage. She put her pinkies between her lips and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everybody take it down a notch. She pointed to Rachel first.

"You, taken Owen in the back and talk his ass down." Rachel was about to protest but decided against it after Brooke shot her a 'don't even think about it' look. Chris was next.

"You, there's a guitar back her that needs to be tuned, get on it." Chris slowly detangled himself from Nathan's grasp and walked to the backstage area, making sure to wink at Brooke as he went. He loved a forceful woman. Lucas was next then.

"You, up in your office now and don't come down till you're ready to play nice and you," she said pointing to Nathan, " come with me."He was about to protest but Brooke was not in the mood, "and Nathan Royal Scott if you say one word I will hurt you." She hopped off the stage and made her way out the front door. Nathan growled first but followed none the less.

If Owen was his friend, by that standard Brooke was his best friend. Lucas only looked on as they walked out and he was fuming. Why did Nathan get to be talked down by Brooke? Haley was watching his face and knew right then, that was a jealous boyfriend look. What shocked her more was how Nathan had snapped about Chris' comment. She was beaming because she thought about it and realized that look he had before he threatened to bash Chris' head in was the same jealous boyfriend look Lucas had. Maybe she had a chance with him after all.

Meanwhile outside Brooke stood leaned up against a car waiting for Nathan to appear. She was going to pissed if he made her come back in there to get him. Soon he emerged from the inside and walked to her with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about, I'm about to verbally rip you a new one Nathan Scott."

"I just find it funny that out of all the cars out here you pick Lucas' to lean on."

The look of realization on her face was priceless. She pushed off the car and turned to see he wasn't kidding.

"Whatever, this is not about that ass of a brother of yours, what the hell was that in there?"

"What?"

"I mean the Neanderthal face bashing you were about to do to Chris."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you are acting like you like Haley!"

"And what is so bad about that?"

"Nothing except the fact that you haven't said one word to her. If you like her then make it known because that girl has it bad for you."

Nathan looked at his best bud with shock.

"Are you sure?"

"You mean have I heard her calling out your name during one of her hot sex dreams?"

Nathan blushed, and Nathan never blushes. Brooke took this as a sign and decided she was going to play matchmaker.

"She likes you Nate, but not the jealous asshole who goes around punching people. Look if you want I could put in a good word and get you two a hook up."

"Brooke you have got to be kidding. Haley wouldn't go out with me she's like an innocent-"

"Stop right there Nathan Scott. You have the wrong idea about Haley. I've seen that girl do some pretty shockingly dirty things on one of our girls night outs. Now I'm not saying rocker girl is a slut like Rachel but she's not innocent either so don't think you are gonna corrupt her with your bad boy ways."

"Really, what kind of dirty things?"

"Easy on the wet dreams Scott. I say that you go back in there and ask her out."

"Okay…I will…" he said with a smile etched on his face. Brooke beamed right back, she was happy for him, "...if you go in and put my brother out of his misery."

"Nate-"

"Brooke, the man is nuts about you, even if he's too stupid to admit it."

"Oh he admitted, it's the wanting more than sex he can't admit to it."

"He will, he just needs-"

"I don't care what he needs Nate."

"Yeah you do. I see it all over your face when you look at him and I'm willing to bet you didn't just arbitrarily pick his car to lean against. Come on Brooke, I know he screwed up in New York but…I know my brother and I know he wants more."

"Too bad I don't give a damn anymore."

Brooke turned and walked back into the club. When she got back in she shot Haley a smile and then grabbed Chris by the arm and lead him to the back where Rachel and Owen were. She caught eyes with Nathan, urging, no, demanding he go and ask the girl of his dreams out. He made his way to the stage and once he locked eyes with her he knew then, he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Owen, Lucas is just mad about Peyton still."

"Hey, that asshole wasn't treating her right. I just stepped in to comfort her one night and she came after me!"

"Yeah right, and you were all too happy to stick it to alter boy."

"Rachel, lay off him" Brooke asked, feeling very exhausted with the drama of this place.

"Chris Keller thinks-"

"Nobody care what Chris Keller thinks" Rachel spat out, earning a wounded look from Chris and she simply shot back a grin.

"Look, you guys need to stop this testosterone overload. I refuse to work in this environment. You two feel like doing another pissing contest with Lucas or Nathan again and I will personally castrate all of you, got it!"

The three looked at the visibly pissed brunette and simply nodded.

"Good. Now Rachel and I will finish stocking the bar, you two hang back here for a while. Everything pretty much ready for opening tonight anyway."

Brooke grabbed Rachel's arm and they left the back.

"Wow that cousin of yours sure is something."

"Don't even think about it Keller."

"Hey I was just paying a gorgeous woman a compliment."

"Don't…even…think…about it."

"Well look at this. Nate finally making a move. Next thing you know goody two shoes Scott'll be-"

Brooke shot her a 'don't you even think about finishing that sentence' look.

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up…for now."

"Look at the Rach, have you ever seen him so sweet and shy before. It's like watching a Disney romance movie."

"More like a fucking puke feast. Other Scott was next on my list."

"First off eww, and secondly you can mark him off that list because by the looks of things Haley just said yes to a night of romance" Brooke said almost squealing the last part. They watched as he walked off all smiles up to his brother office and Haley stood planted to her spot on the stage till he shut the office door. She then looked over to Brooke and quickly jumped down to go do a victory squeal and spin while holding hand with Brooke.

Lucas looked up from his papers at the sound of the squeals from downstairs. The smirk on his brothers face told him they weren't sounds he had to be worried about.

"So what's going on down there?"

"Not sure but uh I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Go ahead, I'm not busy."

"IIIItttt'ssss about Brooke."

"And I'm suddenly busy."

"Oh come on Luke, you and I both know you're still into her."

"And here I was thinking she was into you now" he said with thinly veiled jealousy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me she just happen to pick you to talk down out there, what'd she do, proposition you up against one of the cars outside?"

Lucas watched his brothers face twist from a look of amusement to on of contempt.

"Listen up, Brooke is my B-E-S-T F-R-I-E-N-D" Nathan said putting emphasis on the last part.

"Yeah, just like her and I were B-E-S-T F-R-I-E-N-D" Lucas said mimicking his brother.

"Not like us. You may not want to admit this but you love her."

"I don't-"

"Deny it all you want. I'll tell you the same thing I told her, you have the same look on your face whenever she's around. Now what I should've done was kick your ass after you came back and told me about how you completely screwed her over but I didn't because deep down I knew you would realize you made a mistake and beg her to take you back-"

"I DID!"

"No Lucas you didn't, you probably told her some bullshit about resuming your friends with benefits shit and she turned you down. Way different than telling her you wanted to be with her. Now I have been patient and kept my mouth shut till now. I love Brooke, she is sweet, loving, crazy, infuriating and spontaneous. She deserves to be loved, not used."

"I know that Nate."

"Well if you know that then get your head out of your ass and tell her how you really feel. But understand this Lucas, no matter how much I love you as mu brother I have to admit I love Brooke more, so if you hurt her I will beat the shit out of you."

Nathan got up to let his brother think about what he had just said and left closing the door behind him. Lucas could be pissed about what his brother said but he knew he was right. He hadn't done what he really wanted to do, which was to ask her to be with him. He had only put the sex part out there because he was too scared to put his heart out there for fear it would get stomped on. Maybe it was time to stop with the games like he had said to her earlier.

* * *

I'm hoping we're all loving Nate, not quite hating Lucas and enjoying the Keller. He is such a fun person to write and I hope I'm doing okay capturing the dynamic of the group. And yes everyone will be in this one at one point but these are the core people. So for those who have ever worked in a bar or food place and want to have a funny situation show up in here, you know what to do, simon says Review!


End file.
